Tragedy or Comedy
by By a Whim
Summary: When Riku meets his neighbor, after pretending to like girls for forever, the two develop an interesting relationship and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Tragedy and Comdey

By: By a Whim

----

Sorry if I'm like story bi-polar or something. I will start a story and just end it randomly. Not this time though. I PROOOOMISE. Plus summer vacation = I have nothing to deter me from writing.

----

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Rating: PG-13

ALSO THIS IS WRITTEN AS A DRAMA. I always wanted to this. J It is also written in stage/movie so just bear with me.

----

ACT I | Scene i

[Lights slowly brighten, starting with a green hue and changing slowly into white light. Here, where the light is pointing, upscene right, is a tiny knoll covered in soft grass and some dandelions placed sporadically about. On the knoll is a boy named RIKU. His hair is flowing behind him, silver and shimmering, from an unknown fan offscene. He sits with his legs in front of him, leaning back upon his arms which are his only form of support, elbows locked. In his eyes are a soft, wistful look. He almost looks like he is making a wish for something. His eyes half lid as he stands up, and exits down the side of the knoll making his way to scene right.]

[The lights lower once again signaling the change in location. They rise again to reveal a small homestead with a path leading to scene left. A spotlight reveals RIKU walking along the path towards the front of the house. His hands enter his pockets to pull out a metal object, and places it into a slot. A click sounds and pushes the door inward. He casually swings the door back and continues inward until the lights flash yellow and out of nowhere a bouncy GIRL with brown hair and a yellow dress is clinging onto the SILVER-HAIRED, GREEN -EYED, MALE.]

RIKU: [irritated] Let go Selphie.

SELPHIE: [sweetly] But Riku, don't you want to cuddle?

[RIKU quickly pushes SELPHIE away from him.]

RIKU: You know I don't like to cuddle.

SELPHIE: [angered] What? Do you not want to be around me.

RIKU: Ugh. Whatever.

SELPHIE: [screaming in obvious constant frustration] I'm tired of you jut being…. Blah! I'm done wasting my time dating you.

[The lights dim a little leaving a soft haze over the actors who are now frozen in their positions.]

RIKU: That's how it has been for forever. Never has anyone I have dated have I actually cared about. Or truly been attracted to. The only reason I do it is to impress my friends. Or whatever they are. But that isn't the story. The story is about the love of my life, Sora. Starting when SELHPIE became my last, ex-girlfriend.

[The lights raise again directing the attention of the audience on the scene being played out in the house.]

RIKU: Whatever, just leave. And never sneak into my house again.

[SELPHIE leaves the house, and continues down the path tense with anger. She exits scene right.]

[KYRA, RIKU'S mom enters from somewhere into the house and gently lays a hand on RIKU'S shoulder.]

KYRA: [soothingly] Its ok Riku. The girls just don't accept how you are. You act like that to everyone so don't feel bad.

RIKU: [coldly] I don't feel bad.

KYRA: Oh kay. Good.

RIKU: [changing the subject] I know I just got home but I'm going out for a walk. Maybe to get something to eat.

[Kyra didn't even try to push the dinner she prepared and just nodded to leave him off. Kyra exits back into the house, then we see RIKU with a coat leaving the household, onto the path.]

[Lights lower to change the location once again. Now the stage shows several houses, one with a moving van in front of it. Men are moving boxes into the house. The first is bright red brick, and the next a green siding. The last one with the moving truck was a deep ocean blue. Riku didn't notice the people moving. His head is turned down, not in regret or sorrow, but in his own casual depression. He quickly passes the first two houses and notices the next one in line finally. His eyes rise up to look at the house. And then at two adults, obviously parents walking into the door. As he walks by, passed the moving truck, a small silver car is sitting there. In curiosity, RIKU peaks in the window to see a boy, about one year younger than him, sitting there. He has soft brown spikes for hair and gently, deep blue eyes. Coincidentally the same color of the house, but in its own sense more fantastic. The boy happens to look up, meeting RIKU'S eyes and gives him a questioning glance and exit's the vehicle.

SORA: [questioning] Why are you lo-

RIKU: [sarcastic] Wow, Moving can't suck that much.

SORA: What?

RIKU: [chuckles softly] Do you know how pissed off you look sitting alone in that car. You look like a three-year-old who had his candy taken away.

SORA: If you consider my life being taken away from me, than yes I had candy taken away from me. Who are you?

RIKU: Riku.

SORA: That doesn't tell me who you are.

RIKU: Oh, I live four houses down. See it?

[RIKU looks one way down the street as if trying to signal him to copy him.]

SORA: Yeah. Nice to meet you neighbor. You going to Chicago High?*

RIKU: Yeah, I'm a junior.

SORA: Oh really? Me too, I skipped a grade though so I am a year younger. I might be in some of your classes.

RIKU: Oh cool. I've got to run. I told my mom I would be eating dinner out and want to get there before any place gets busy.

SORA: Oh Kay. I'll see you around then. Bye.

RIKU: Bye.

[RIKU leaves on a medium trot, leaving SORA standing there to stand in the fading light until everything is dark.

END: ACT I | scene i

---

* No one ever gives their schools an American name. So I decided to!

RECAP

--Selphie won't have much of a role in the story other than that part.

--The knoll was symbolic of RIKU looking for something.

--RIKU met SORA.

REVIEW, mainly all reviews would be about that fact like it is written like a drama. But still, I need input!.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that there isn't a lot of detail in this, but a play is ALL about the dialouge. That's why this is 99% Dialouge.

ACT I | scene II

[Lights rise on RIKU walking into a restaurant. Inside a blonde-haired boy which is sitting prominently away from the other people, named TIDUS, looks up and signals RIKU to sit with him]

[RIKU sits down next to him, eyes cast downward impassively, while TIDUS studies him carefully.]

TIDUS: Ahem?

RIKU: Yes?

TIDUS: Are you going to order.

RIKU: Sometime on Monday.

[TIDUS makes a gesture in frustration at he fact that the silver-haired boy isn't listening to him.]

TIDUS: What's wrong?

RIKU: Nothing's wrong.

TIDUS: Are you sure? Because Kairi told me….

[RIKU now looks at him, raising an eyebrow.]

That Selphie broke up with you.

RIKU: [frustrated slightly] Word travels fast huh? Was it not fifteen minutes ago.

TIDUS: [chuckles] Doesn't matter. Its not like you care, right?

RIKU: [pokes Tidus] Of course not.

TIDUS: Aha, at this rate you will always be lying to everyone.

RIKU: Anyone who matters to me knows.

TIDUS: Aw, I feel so loved!

[Tidus's teasing caused Riku to laugh some.]

RIKU: I know you d-

[Riku's head is turned to where the door to the restaurant door is opened and a bell sounds. Inside the doorway is a brown-haired boy, whose hair is very disheveled.]

SORA: RIKU!

RIKU: Sora? Why are you all wet.

SORA: Oh I decided to take a swim in a lake on my way over to eat dinner.

[A proud, almost somewhat mocking expression came over SORA's face as he spoke.]

RIKU: R-really?

SORA: No.

RIKU: Then why are you all wet?

SORA: Wow you're clueless, it has been raining for about the last half-hour.

MAN: ORDER 108!

SORA: Ah, that's me, sorry hafta go!

[SORA runs towards the man with a half skip in his step, thanks him for the food and waves good-bye to RIKU before leaving the restaurant. RIKU has a light, puzzled face as he turns from where he had been following SORA with his eyes and once again faces TIDUS who begins to laugh hysterically.]

RIKU: What's so funny?

TIDUS: You Riku, you.

RIKU: [curtly] Whatever.

[A waitress brings over their food as the both of them start eating. Meanwhile, a shaft of light comes down upon a red-head in the back ground named AXEL with his gaze pointed at another table across the room.]

[The lights on RIKU and TIDUS fade out while another shaft of light hits where AXEL is looking. The boy named ROXAS lifts his head and looks right at AXEL, shifts uneasily, and returns his gaze to a book he was reading.]

[The lights come back on RIKU and TIDUS after the slight foreshadowing of future events as the two get up and walk out of the restaurant. They walk into a store across the street, most likely casually to kill time. As the bell of the store rings, the restaurant's bell rings again almost in sync. AXEL is pulling ROXAS by his hand, after quickly placing a kiss there, and whispers in a soft, barely audible voice:]

AXEL: Selphie is absolutely evil isn't she.

[ROXAS nod's in agreement as he and his lover cross the street.]

* * *

Why is Selphie evil? Why are Roxas and Axel following Riku? Who knows????


End file.
